


11:11

by changcutie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Wonkyun, feat. Cookie Monster, gender/bodyswap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun makes a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11:11

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a different writing style lmao I'm just really out of my element this week sorry ;~; I've been so tired lately.
> 
> I'm trash, so is this. Ignore us
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I wish I could be close to Hoseok hyung. It doesn't matter how. Hell, I'd switch bodies with that cookie monster stuff toy if I had to. Just please, please, let me hold him close for tonight._

Changkyun doesn't know how he ended up like this. Or maybe he does.

It all started when he made a wish. It was a silly little wish. Something he made on a whim. He was feeling provoked and strung out, feeling a little jealous and irrational. Lately, he's been noticing that Kihyun and Hoseok had grown closer. He tried to ignore it, he really did. But as simple touches became more bolder, seemingly more friendly and intimate, Changkyun starts to feel the spike of green envy consume him. He couldn't ignore the gut wrenching sensation in his stomach when he sees Hoseok close a hand on Kihyun's wrist. Witness the way Kihyun regards the other man with a fondness he's never bestowed on anyone else. So he waits for the clock to strike at exactly 11:11 and wishes hard.

_I wish I could be close to Hoseok hyung. It doesn't matter how. Hell, I'd switch bodies with that cookie monster stuff toy if I had to. Just please, please, let me hold him close tonight._

After he finishes making his wish, Changkyun feels a little silly. He berates himself for acting so childish and immediately dismisses his wish. He stares blankly at the ceiling, the boom of the speakers blasting their newest song. He closes his eyes, letting the fatigue wash over his body. He knows he should probably get up now but he doesn't have the energy to do so. He lets himself get lost in a dark emptiness, falling asleep on the cold floor of the practice room. Tomorrow, he'll wake and go back to the dorm.

\--

Changkyun's eyes hurt from the sudden brightness. He tries to recollect his thoughts, disoriented at his surroundings. For some reason, he felt odd. He couldn't pinpoint what it was but he just really felt as if something was wrong. Suddenly, he hears voices. Trying his best to focus, he listens in.

"Where's Changkyun?" he hears. Changkyun suddenly feels giddy. He knows that voice. He's listened to that timbre every second he could. It was Hoseok. "I think he left already." Another voice, Kihyun, said. "Didn't he say he planned to do a little shopping today?" Changkyun frowns. He forgot he wanted to buy a few gifts for his family. Just as he was about to get up, he sees Hoseok's face loom before him. He startles.

Hoseok smiles up at him. "Cookie, how are you?" Changkyun frowns. What in the world is Hoseok babbling about? Suddenly, he feels himself getting lifted. His face gets smushed in Hoseok's chest soon after, Hoseok's arms squeezing him tightly. Changkyun's mind suddenly spins. _Why was Hoseok hugging him? What in the world is happening? Why does he feel so weird?_

"Hyung, why do you like that stuffed thing so much?" He hears Kihyun say. "I just do, now butt off." Kihyun scoffs. "Rude." Hoseok just sticks his tongue out at him. On the other hand, Changkyun feels lost. Does this mean he was-

Hoseok passed by the mirror. The reflection showed Hoseok of course and in his arms, he held his bright blue cookie monster stuffed toy. Changkyun's pretty _sure_ that's him.

\--

It takes a while for Changkyun to understand and accept that yes, for some odd reason, he switched bodies with Hoseok's toy. Well, possessed it at least. He remembers his wish the night before; _I wish I could be close to Hoseok hyung. It doesn't matter how. Hell, I'd switch bodies with that cookie monster stuff toy if I had to. Just please, please, let me hold him close tonight._

Wish granted.

Changkyun sighs as he feels himself get lifted once more. Hoseok's attachment to the doll was getting annoying. He loves the attention but all the sudden lifting was making him dizzy. To make matters worse, he gets to witness firsthand the interaction between Hoseok and Kihyun. He huffs in annoyance, trying his best to convey his feelings while stuck in the body of an inanimate object. Of course, the two boys don't notice. They continue talking. "How come Changkyun's taking awfully long?" Hoseok suddenly asks. Beside him, Kihyun shrugs.

"Dunno. He probably bought a lot of stuff or met with a few friends. You never know. It's one of our rare free times anyway so I think Changkyun made the best of it." Hoseok grunts. "He's still taking too long. I'm starting to get worried. Do you think something happened to him?" _Something happened alright._ Changkyun thinks bitterly. "He didn't even leave any message. He usually leaves a note or texts." Hoseok frets, squeezing Changkyun a little tighter. Changkyun's heart flutters. _Was Hoseok actually concerned?_

"Stop being so overbearing. Let the child breathe. I'm sure he's fine. Now come on, the show's about to start."

\--

Kihyun and Hoseok watched their favorite rom-com on tv. At some point, Changkyun fell asleep. When he came to, he was no longer in the living room but in Hoseok's bed. The older boy was currently hugging him, nuzzling his nose in the soft blue down. "Ah, Cookie." Hoseok murmurs. "I miss Changkyunnie so much. I didn't get to see him all day. It's sad. It's our free day and I didn't get to see him laze around in his cute jammies or lay pliantly like a cute kitty." Hoseok sighs. "I really wanted to cuddle with him or something."

Changkyun's heart leaps at Hoseok's words. "Cookie, I wish Changkyunnie would come back soon. I miss him already." Suddenly, Hoseok plants a big kiss on Changkyun's head. Changkyun's head spins at the revelation. _Hoseok likes him?_

Changkyun hopes he isn't dreaming because everything just seemed so surreal. It'd be much to cruel if he ended up waking to a bitter reality where Hoseok is still unfeeling towards him. Changkyun breathes hard, listening once more as Hoseok spills his love on 'Cookie'.

\--

Changkyun feels someone shake him. Once, twice, thrice, a little more insistent as the number grows higher. He slowly drifts away from the inky black hands of sleep, rousing to witness the world. He sees someone's face loom over him. He blinks. When his eyes refocus, he makes out the facial structure of Hoseok.

Hoseok's saying something but he's far too dazed to really understand it. He only catches snippets of it. "...kyun-ah! Wake up... Ya!" Changkyun grunts, closing his eyes to help recompose his foggy mind. Then, he slowly lifts himself off the ground. The hand on his shoulder drop, resting instead on his thigh.

Changkyun inspects his surroundings, wondering if he's still stuck in a furry body. Upon further inspection, he realizes that he's in the practice room; right where he last remembered he should've been at. "H-hyung?" He croaks out, throat dry and itchy. _How long has he been lying on the floor?_

"You stupid maknae. Why did you push yourself, idiot." Hoseok admonishes, looking stern. Changkyun frowns. "Hyung, how long was I here?" Hoseok's expression takes on an exasperated look. "You've been here the whole day! I'm guessing you've been here since yesterday when we last left you to go back to the dorm." Changkyun remains silent, unable to respond. _So was everything just a dream?_

"Aish, you troublesome kid. What the hell are you thinking?? You made me so worried! How do you think I felt when I saw you just lying there?! I thought you were dead! You looked so pale and you were so still. It frightened me goddammit!" Hoseok massages the bridge of his nose, nostrils flaring in agitation. "Hyung, I like you." Changkyun confesses, tone flat.

Hoseok drops his hand, looking at Changkyun intently. "What?" Changkyun avoids his eyes. "I like you." A pregnant silence overcomes them. Neither one of them speaks, letting Changkyun's words drip over them. Changkyun's trying not to run away. He can already taste the tips of rejection and he wants to be out of there before he can fully fall in the bitterness of it. He shouldn't have confessed. He shouldn't have. He doesn't even know why he said that. All he knew was that his mouth just opened before he could even process the words that spilled out of it.

Just as Changkyun's about to make a run for it, Hoseok finally speaks. "Changkyun," he starts and Changkyun stiffens. This is it. Here comes the rejection. "I really like you too." Changkyun looks up, eyes wide. "What?" he whispered in disbelief. "I said, I like you too." Hoseok answered, smiling widely.

Changkyun feels his own lips tug into a smile, then he's launching himself into Hoseok's arms, hugging the older boy tightly. Hoseok laughs, squeezing him just as tight. Changkyun sighs at the feeling, breathing in Hoseok's scent. He can't believe he's holding Hoseok. Wishes really do come true. Just, in a really odd way.

\--

"Changkyun, I have something to confess." Hoseok whispers, spooning Changkyun. "What is it hyung?" Changkyun mumbles sleepily. He's really tired and it's been a long day at practice. He really doesn't have the energy to entertain his boyfriend's sudden chattiness. "You know, that stuff toy that I like to carry 'round with me?" Changkyun hums in affirmation. "You mean that Cookie Monster one? Yeah, why?"

"Well," Hoseok said, clearing his throat. "I've been... You know, I've been confessing my feelings for you to it. It's kinda creepy I know. But sometimes I imagine I'm hugging and kissing you instead of him." Hoseok draws nervous circles on Changkyun's soft stomach as he spoke, voice wavering ever so slightly. Changkyun just smiles at the revelation.

"Yeah, I know." The finger that's been drawing shapes stops. "What?! How'd you know??? Did Kihyun tell you?!" Changkyun laughs. "I just do hyung. Now let's go to sleep, I'm beat." Changkyun murmurs, snuggling back on Hoseok. "No! Tell me who told you!" Hoseok whines.

"Not a chance." Changkyun sing songs. "Kyun!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I was going to write a legit gender/bodyswap au but then things just went downhill.
> 
> P.S. I really love that Cookie Monster stuff toy + Hoseok's really attached to him. Like, I see him on a couple of vids and pics. How to be that stuff toy ugh kiss me too Hoseok haha lol I'm so weird okay bye


End file.
